


Black Eye

by callous_and_misunderstood



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callous_and_misunderstood/pseuds/callous_and_misunderstood
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041474
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Black Eye

“Who gave you that black eye?”

Jay looked up from the book he was holding. He wasn’t actually reading it, since the words were doing that thing they did sometimes, where they were swarming around the pages.

Carlos was standing in front of him, arms folded, hips cocked, a foot jutted out in front of him. Jay recognized this stance. This was Carlos’s being annoyed stance. Jay hated when Carlos was annoyed, since it was usually Jay’s fault.

“I…have a black eye?”

Carlos huffed. His hip cocked out even more. Fuck. His eyebrows were furrowed, casting his deep brown eyes in a shadow. He looked…cute. Adorable, even.

“Yes, Jay. You have a black eye.”

Jay grimaced. He actually hadn’t known that the punch had resulted in a full black eye. He had been hoping for some light bruising that wouldn’t have been too noticeable.

“And how did you get this black eye, Jay?”

Jay grimaced even more. The way Carlos kept using his name meant he was _really_ annoyed.

“Happens sometimes, ya know, ‘los. Spontaneous black eyes.”

“Jay.”

Jay sighed, leaning back against the wall. He had promised Mal, Evie, and especially Carlos, that he would stop getting in fights. At least ones that were meaningless. But Jay knew every fight was meaningful, because if he didn’t protect his family, what good was he?

Carlos huffed again. Damn it, ‘los was so cute, even when he was upset with him. Carlos was on a mission, Jay could tell. He wasn’t going to get off easy this time. Jay shifted under Carlos’s gaze, letting his long hair drift in front of the incriminating eye.

Carlos glanced around, and then slowly sat down next to Jay. He reached over and tucked Jay’s hair behind his ear, moving his hand down to cradle Jay’s cheek.

“Jay,” Carlos said again, this time with softness. “You don’t have to tell me but... You know you don’t have to prove anything to us, right?”

Jay tensed and turned to look at Carlos. His eyes were warm and gentle, and he had a small smile tracing the corners of his lips.

“We know you’re more than capable of protecting us. And we love you for it…I love you for it. But getting in every fight you come across just makes us worry.”

Jay chewed on his bottom lip, trying to ignore the blush spreading across his face. Carlos leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jay’s temple. He moved across Jay’s face with small kisses until he reached Jay’s lips, where he drew back.

“I know, I know…” Jay muttered, giving into Carlos and leaning against the other boy’s shoulder. “I just want to defend you guys.”

“Let us protect you, sometimes, you dummy,” Carlos demanded, digging his fingers into Jay’s most ticklish spot.

Jay laughed and held up his hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay. You can return the favor.”

Carlos pulled back. He had a mischievous glint in his eye.

“So. Who gave you that black eye?”


End file.
